Pan the Goat
Pan the Goat (パﾝ ・ザ ・ゴート Pan za Gooto), born Graham Bell (グレイアム ・ベア Gureiamu Bea), is a main character in the Bloodlines series. He is a 23 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian goat and the sole survivor of the House of Bell. Orphaned at a young age, he was taken in by Mammoth Mogul as his adoptive son and apprentice. Physical description Pan has peach skin and grey fur covering his body which is also tied in a ponytail. He has two curved dark brown horns stick out of his head. He wears a long sleeved red shirt, a sleeveless black trench coat, grey pants and black boots. He wears the seal of Bell around his neck. Personality Pan is very proud and often looks down upon those he deems beneath him. He has as strong sense of duty to his master, Mogul, and is very obedient to him. Having grown up believing he was the last of his people, Pan has a strong sense of pride in his heritage and to the Mythsetians. However, the possibility of there being other Mythsetians beings anger to him, as he does not wish to share his legacy with anyone else. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Pan is gifted with summoning abilities from his bloodline. Born into the House of Bell, Pan inherited his family's powers in summoning chess demons. Powers *'Chess demon summoning:' Pan gifted in the ability to commune with and summon Chess Demons to the physical plain. However, he is bound by the numbers he can summon as well as the level of the demon. **'Level 1:' At level 1, Pan can summon only pawns, the weakest of the demons and can summon a maximum of eight at one time. **'Level 2:' At level 2, Pan can summon rooks, knights and bishops, and can summon a maximum of two each at one time. **'Level 3:' At level 3, Pan can summon only King and Queen, the strongest and leaders of the demons. **'Chess Demon weaponry:' Pan also has access to Chess Demon weapons and can wield them however he sees fit. **'Telepathic communication:' Pan can communicate telepathically with King and Queen. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Pan is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. Skills *'Combat training:' Pan has been trained by Mogul in physical combat and can easily hold his own in battle. *'Martial arts training:' Pan has been well-trained in martial arts by Mogul. Weaknesses *'Hot-headed attitude:' While Pan is loyal and follows orders, he is also rather hot-headed and arrogant. This can cause him to overlook details he feels are insignificant and allow someone to catch him off guard and surprise him. *'Summoning limitations:' Pan's summoning abilities have two important limitations. He cannot summon across two different levels of Chess Demons and there is a maximum number of each type of demon he can summon. Equipment *'Seal of Bell:' Pan carries the Seal of Bell, which identifies him as the head of his family and grants him access to his genealogical archive. *'Chess Demon weaponry:' As part of his bloodline pact with Chess Demons, he can also summon their weapons for him to use however he wishes. Trivia *Pan's name is a pun on Alexander Graham Bell. *His Bloodlines quality is ambition. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Bell Family Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Animals Category:A to Z Category:Bloodlines